Le véritable amour de Sanae
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2006 : Cette idée a été conseillée par Feylie : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !!!!! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic sur « Captain Tsubasa » où je la avec Annonyma. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira… Bon ben bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

_**Chapitre 1 : Le tigre à Nankatsu**_

« Tsubasa vient de partir au Brésil rejoindre Roberto et moi comme une idiote, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui alors que je ne connais même pas ses sentiments à mon égard… »

Telles étaient les pensées de Sanae Nakazawa, allongée sur le lit. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler pour aller manger et elle descendit. Un peu plus tard, elle alla se coucher car le lendemain elle avait lycée.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se leva et s'habilla. Elle descendit, but son bol sans manger et partit tout de suite au lycée Nankatsu. Elle retrouva Kumi et Yukari dans la cour ainsi toute l'équipe de foot. Kumi était la seule qui était au collège puisqu'elle était plus jeune que les autres. Elle alla dans sa classe tandis que les autres allaient aussi dans la leur. Sanae et ses amis étaient assis à leurs place quand un professeur arriva…

Prof : Bonjour à tous je vais vous présenter un nouveau élève… Tu peux entrer !

La personne entra dans la classe et faisait face à ses nouveaux camarades. Sanae, Yukari et les joueurs de l'équipe de foot n'en revenaient pas et se posaient tous la question : « Que fait Hyuga ici ?! »

Prof : Voici Kojiro Hyuga…

Tarô était le seul accueillant car il n'avait jamais eu d'animosité envers autrui, étant trop gentil. L'enseignant désigna une place à Kojiro qui dut prendre le bureau vide voisin de Sanae Nakazawa.

« Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois à côté de lui ?! », pensa la jeune fille tandis que Kojiro prit place.

« Mais pourquoi faut-il que je sois à coté d'elle ?! », se raisonna le tigre, maudissant un peu sa mère.

Flash back

A Tokyo, Eurydice Hyuga avait longuement cherché un travail bien payé pour mieux faire vivre sa famille. Elle en trouva à Fujikawa. Elle l'annonça à ses enfants le soir même. L'aîné Kojiro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Kojiro : Mais Maman… Tu n'y penses pas ! Je suis le capitaine de la Toho !

Eurydice : Ecoute Kojiro, j'ai la chance de trouver un emploi bien mieux rémunéré pour pouvoir tout payer. Qu'est ce qui est plus important ?

Kojiro : J'ai compris.

Le tigre avait déposé sa démission du poste de capitanat le lendemain et avait transféré son dossier scolaire à Nankatsu à la demande de sa mère. Toute la famille avait déménagé pendant le week end avant la reprise des classes.

Fin du flash back

A la pause de midi, La Nankatsu mangeait dans un coin de la cour ensemble alors que Kojiro était seul de son côté. Tarô se leva…

Ryo : Où vas-tu, Misaki ?

Tarô : Chercher Kojiro. Il est tout seul dans son coin.

Mamoru : Mais il n'en n'est pas question !

Tarô surpris : Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était le capitaine de la Toho ? C'est complètement ridicule !

Teppei : Mais…

Tarô : Non Kisugi ! Je refuse de faire un choix ! Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Yukari : Sanae ?

Sanae : Que veux-tu que je fasse, Yukari ? Misaki a raison. Nous n'avons pas le droit de lui montrer tant de haine. Il n'a sans doute pas eu le choix de venir ici…

Ryo : Très bien Anego, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être ami avec lui !

Sanae leva les yeux au ciel : Personne ne t'a demande de faire, Ishizaki ! Tu es vraiment désolant !

Ryo : …

Tarô alla voir Kojiro sous un arbre. Ce dernier était abordé par des pestes et ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser.

Tarô : Kojiro ?

Kojiro : Que veux-tu, Misaki ?

Tarô : Viens manger avec nous.

Kojiro : Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici !

Tarô : Allez viens. Ne reste pas avec elles. Je vois bien que tu as du mal à t'en débarrasser.

Kojiro : Et eux ?

Tarô : Ne t'en fais pas. Ils te connaissent seulement sur le terrain, mais ils ne savent pas qui tu es réellement. Et moi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rejeter quelqu'un.

Kojiro : T'es trop gentil avec tout le monde.

Tarô : Reconnais que c'est dans ma nature. Tu viens ?

Kojiro : Ouais.

Kojiro se leva et suivit l'artiste des terrains en soupirant de soulagement d'échapper à ces filles collantes. A peine assis avec la Nankatsu, Kojiro fut assailli par des questions embarrassants de Ryo.

Tarô : Arrête Ishizaki ! Kojiro n'est pas obligé d'expliquer pourquoi il est là !

Ryo : Mais si !

Sanae : Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ishizaki !

Yukari : Tais-toi, Ishizaki. Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets.

Ryo : Il pourrait nous informer sur les défauts de ses co-équipiers.

Personne ne disait mot, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Tout le monde regardait Ryo comme s'il était né de la dernière pluie. Soudain Kojiro se leva brusquement, furieux.

Kojiro : **Hors de question que je trahise mes co-équipiers de la Toho ! Je refuse catégoriquement !**

Sur ce, il quitta les autres d'un pas rageur. Tout le monde jeta un regard noir à Ryo tandis que Sanae se leva, dégoûtée.

Sanae : Je ne savais pas que tu étais si mesquin, Ishizaki ! Tu viens de vexer Hyuga et ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part ! As-tu oublié que son ancienne équipe et la notre avait remporté la victoire ensemble ? S'il est là, il pourrait nous faire garder notre titre de champion ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre aujourd'hui !

La jeune femme s'en alla rattraper Kojiro. Tarô n'était pas content…

Tarô : Ce n'est pas gentil ! Et si tu ne t'excuses pas auprès de Kojiro, tu mangeras seul les jours qui vont venir ! Je n'aime pas que tu parles de lui comme s'il n'était pas là !

Yuzô : C'est pareil pour moi.

Tous sauf Ryo : Nous aussi !

Toute l'équipe délaissa Ryo dans son coin pour rejoindre Sanae. Yukari était encore restée avec le jeune homme.

Yukari : Réfléchis bien, Ishizaki. Tout le monde est contre toi ! Depuis le championnat national des moins de 16 ans, tu ne connais pas encore les quelques membres de la Toho ?! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul.

La jeune femme le laissa cloué sur le sol et alla rejoindre les autres. Ryo était furieux d'être rejeté par ses amis.

« Jamais je ne l'accepterai dans l'équipe ! », pensa le macaque.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouh la la !!! Que vois-je ? Un combat de coqs pour savoir lequel Sanae choisira ? Tsubasa ou Kojiro ? Bonne question !! Annonyma et moi préférons de vous réserver une bonne surprise ! Nous allons compter les points sur les 8 premiers coms qu'on a reçu sur les couples juste pour voir lequel aura la première place :

Sanae/Kojiro : Annna, Fleurdelune, Celia, Salima 4

Sanae/Tsubasa : Rikku, Cynthia 2

Merci à **Anna, Rikku, Cynthia, Fleurdelune, Celia, Salima **pour leurs commentaires.

_**Chapitre 2 : L'animosité de Ryo**_

Pendant ce temps, Sanae rattrapa le tigre qui était toujours furax. La jeune femme posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Kojiro qui se retourna. Il reconnut Sanae qui voulut s'excuser sur le comportement de Ryo, mais ce dernier posa un doigt sur sa bouche…

Kojiro : Non, ne prends pas la peine de t'excuser à sa place.

Sanae : Mais…

Kojiro : Ecoute, il est apparemment le seul qui ne m'accepte pas ici… Mais je n'ai pas demandé d'être dans cette ville…

Sanae sourit : Je sais… A part ça, tu n'es pas obligé de nous donner les points faibles et forts de tes anciens co-équipiers.

Kojiro gêné : Merci Nakazawa. Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Le jeune homme était très timide car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les filles. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elles et refusait tous les chocolats de la Saint-Valentin.

Tarô et ses amis rejoignirent Sanae et Kojiro pour s'excuser de la mauvaise conduite de Ryo, mais ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par un signe de main de leur ex-ennemi.

Kojiro : Stop ! Pas la peine de le prendre en pitié.

Tarô : Oui c'est vrai, Kojiro.

Teppei : A part ça, vas-tu t'inscrire dans notre club ?

Kojiro hésita : Heu…

Yuzô : Tu ne vas pas stopper le foot ?

Sanae sourit : C'est bien que vous souciez d'Hyuga comme ça, mais laissez le prendre sa décision. Ce ne doit pas être facile de changer de camp du jour au lendemain.

Yukari changea de conversation : D'ailleurs il est l'heure de reprendre les cours.

Tout le monde retourna en classe. A la fin des cours, tous les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle pour aller à leur activité sportive habituelle. Yukari s'approcha de Sanae…

Yukari : Sanae, on y va ?

Sanae : Je te rejoindrai Yukari. Je vais accompagner Hyuga.

Yukari : D'accord.

Kojiro ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sanae s'occupait de lui or il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Il savait qu'elle agissait par pure politesse juste parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Et ce quelque chose était le football. Il ne la connaissait qu'en tant que chef des supporters et de manager de l'équipe. Soudain il fut abordé par l'une des allumeuses qui le collait à midi : Elle s'appelait Elise Collins. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Elle attirait tous les garçons comme un essaim d'abeilles, couchant de gauche à droite et leur brisant le cœur à la fin de leur relation au bout d'un mois. Sanae connaissait la mesquinerie de cette fille sans scrupule.

Elise minauda : Hyuga, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi au lieu de rester avec cette pimbêche Nakazawa ? Elle ne s'intéresse qu'à Ohzora-san.

Kojiro froid : Fiche-moi la paix !

Elise insista : Tu la prends en pitié parce qu'Ohzora l'a laissée tomber ?

Kojiro froid : Pas du tout ! (Il se tourna vers sa voisine de table) Viens Nakazawa.

Le tigre et la jeune fille laissèrent plantée Elise et quittèrent la salle. L'allumeuse était folle de rage de s'être fait rejeter.

« Tu me paieras ça très cher, Nakazawa !!!! Hyuga sera à moi !!!! », pensa Elise en colère.

Kojiro fulmina : Mais c'est quoi cette fille ?! Pour qui se prend-t-elle ?

Sanae : Heu… Elle s'appelle Elise Collins et elle est la briseuse des cœurs. Méfie-toi d'elle car elle est capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle recherche.

Kojiro : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sanae : Elle a une sale réputation car elle couche… (Elle rougit furieusement) Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Kojiro rouge : Oui, je vois. Pas la peine de me faire un dessin.

Sanae : Elle ne reste pas plus d'un mois avec le même gars.

Kojiro : Elle ne m'impressionne pas.

Sanae changea de sujet : Je dois aller au stade car je suis toujours la manager de l'équipe. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Kojiro hésita : Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux malgré tout pas abandonner le foot.

Sanae : T'as peur de ne pas être dans l'équipe ?

Kojiro piqué au vif : Moi ? Pas du tout !

Sanae : Comme tu veux, Hyuga. J'y vais.

Kojiro se contenta alors de suivre la jeune fille. En arrivant sur le terrain, Sanae présenta le tigre au coach. Ce dernier le connaissait déjà de réputation et l'autorisa jouer dans l'équipe. Tout le monde sauf Ryo l'accueillit.

L'entraînement se passa presque sans incident car Ryo faisait tout pour chercher à énerver et à blesser le tigre sans répit. Kojiro était obligé d'esquiver tous les tacles du macaque. Le coach cessa les exercices l'air furieux au bout de deux heures. Il envoya tout le monde se doucher et se changer au vestiaire à part Ryo.

Coach : Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'agir de la sorte ?! Qu'est ce qu'Hyuga a fait ?!

Ryo : On peut très bien gagner sans lui le championnat. Il n'a pas sa place ici !

Coach : Et pourquoi donc ?

Ryo : Il est notre ennemi !

Voix : Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Ishizaki !

Ryo : Sanae.

Sanae : Que tu le veuilles ou non, Hyuga fait partie de notre équipe à compter d'aujourd'hui !

Ryo : Jamais je ne l'accepterai !

Sanae : Oh en voilà assez de tes enfantillages ! Tu n'es pas son père que je sache ! Tu es le seul qui ne l'accueille pas à bras ouvert alors tiens-toi à carreau !!!!!

Ryo : Et comment réagira Tsubasa quand il reviendra ? Il aura perdu sa place de capitaine à cause de lui !!!!

Sanae : Arrête ton char !

Ryo : Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu en mordras les doigts !

Sanae : ça suffit ! Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Hyuga n'a jamais demandé d'être là ! Il doit avoir une très bonne raison d'habiter dans Fujisawa !

Sur ce, la manager s'en alla avec un pincement au cœur car elle ignorait toujours les sentiments de Tsubasa envers elle. Yukari lui jeta un regard noir.

Yukari : Tu la cherches, Ishizaki.

« Non Ishizaki ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment depuis que Tsubasa est parti. Il ne pourra jamais se mettre à ma place. », se dit Sanae.

La jeune fille était dépitée car elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Ryo persiste à parler que de Tsubasa comme si le monde tournait toujours autour de lui. Perdue dans ses méditations, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Kojiro prenait le même chemin qu'elle pour rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier marchait un peu en retrait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanae/Kojiro : Anna, Fleurdelune, Célia, Salima, Tsukushi-chan 5

Sanae/Tsubasa : Rikku, Cynthia, Laura 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Une amitié naissante ?**_

Le lendemain, Sanae vit Kojiro sortir de chez lui. Elle comprit alors que le tigre était son nouveau voisin. Sanae l'attendit alors devant sa maison. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à sa hauteur, Sanae l'aborda…

Sanae : Bonjour Hyuga.

Kojiro : 'lut !

Sanae : Puisqu'on est voisin, faisons le chemin ensemble.

Kojiro : …

Le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune fille se préoccupait de lui alors qu'il était nouveau dans la ville. Il avait envie de lui poser la question mais il n'osait pas tout de suite. Après tout, il était une personne froide et distante sauf avec ses frères et sœur. Surprise de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, Sanae fronça les sourcils.

Sanae : Hyuga ?

Kojiro : Hum ?

Sanae : Faisons le chemin ensemble sinon on va être en retard.

Kojiro était réticent : Pourquoi pas ?

Cependant le jeune homme n'osa pas poser la question qui brûlait sur ses lèvres, connaissant l'avis de Ryo à son encontre. Sanae se rendit compte que quelque chose perturbait son voisin et s'en inquiéta.

Sanae : Quelque chose ne va pas, Hyuga ?

Kojiro : Mais comment fait-elle ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi ?

Sanae sourit : Pour que tu sois à l'aise dans notre ville. Après tout, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es là.

Kojiro : C'est vrai… C'est…

Sanae le coupa : Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Hyuga. Tu as de bonnes raisons et je ne te demande pas pourquoi. C'est ta vie après tout.

Kojiro soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre du monde parce qu'il était nouveau dans ce quartier. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui le poussa à dire la vérité à ce bout de femme qui était tellement différente des autres filles. Il voyait bien qu'elle veuille se montrer gentille à son encontre mais cela le gêne.

Kojiro : Nakazawa, je peux te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ?

Sanae : Oui bien sûr.

Kojiro : Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici mais c'est ma mère qui a trouvé du travail mieux rémunéré. On est une famille nombreuse et nous n'avons plus de père.

Sanae : Je comprends. Ta mère pense avant tout à toi et tes frères et sœurs pour ne pas être en manque d'argent.

Cependant la jeune fille n'osa pas lui demander comment son père était mort. Elle préféra le laisser décider seul car perdre un être cher était dur à digérer même si cela faisait plusieurs années auparavant. Kojiro sentait bien que Sanae se retienne de lui poser une question indiscrète et il apprécia son geste. Lui dire la raison de sa présence à Fujikawa libéra Kojiro d'un poids lourd.

Sanae : Mais il y a autre chose qui ne va pas concernant Ryo Ishizaki…

Kojiro surpris : Mais comment… ?

Sanae sourit : Intuition féminine

Kojiro gêné : Heu…

Sanae : Pourquoi Ryo réagit-il ainsi ?

Le tigre n'en revenait pas : Elle venait de lui ôter les mots de la bouche. Pourtant il savait qu'elle n'était pas libre à cause de Tsubasa tout en ignorant que ce dernier n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments envers Sanae.

Sanae : C'est ça ?

Kojiro : Oui.

Sanae : Il a peur que tu voles la place de capitaine à Tsubasa car pour lui, il n'y a que son meilleur ami et les autres ne comptent pas. Aussi il craint que tu sois là pour connaître leurs points faibles et que tu les divulgues à tes anciens co-équipiers de la Toho. Ce qu'il oublie, c'est que tes anciens amis connaissent leurs points faibles vu que vous étiez ensemble en équipe nationale du Japon.

Kojiro : Mais ce qu'il est bête !

Sanae : C'est vrai.

Arrivés au lycée, Kojiro et Sanae furent tout de suite entourés d'Elise Collins et de sa bande.

Elise : Nakazawa, tu trompes Ohzora avec Hyuga ? Tu es vraiment une pute !

Sanae blêmit car elle se savait vierge. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec un garçon car elle préférait se réserver à celui qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie. Elle se sentait humiliée devant l'ex-ennemi de Tsubasa et ne savait pas comment se défendre tellement qu'elle était choquée.

« Comment ose-t-elle me traiter de la sorte devant Hyuga de surcroît ?! Mais pour qui se prend-t-elle ?! Mais quelle honte ! Hyuga va-t-il croire cette garce ? », pensa Sanae qui avait envie de s'enterrer sous terre.

Contre toute attente, Kojiro paraissait hors de lui. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le genre de filles qu'elle était Elise car il détestait qu'on accuse une autre fille sans aucune raison. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas particulièrement Sanae mais la manière comment elle avait pris sa défense devant Ryo Ishizaki la veille l'avait quelque peu touché. Au lieu d'aller se doucher hier après son entraînement comme les autres, il avait remarqué que le coach avait retenu Ryo et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

« Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser cette pimbêche humilier de la sorte Nakazawa ! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi en se liguant contre Ishizaki, je peux bien prendre sa défense devant cette Collins… C'est la moindre des choses que je pourrai faire pour s'être montré gentille envers moi… », médita le tigre

Résolu de sa décision, il ne croyait pas un seul mot de cette Elise et lui rendit, œil pour œil et dent pour dent, toute l'humiliation que Sanae venait de subir…

Kojiro furieux : Tu t'es bien regardée avant d'accuser Nakazawa de pute ?! Toi qui couches de gauche à droite, t'es une vraie pétasse ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas et ne m'intéresseras jamais, mademoiselle qui se croit la plus belle du lycée ! Je te trouve laide avec tous ces artifices ridicules sur ton visage ! Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, une teigne et une sangsue !

Sous ces accusations dures et sèches, Elise et ses amies avaient le visage défait de toute dignité. Kojiro prit Sanae par le bras laissant ces pestes pétrifiées sur place. La jeune fille essayait de ne pas éclater de rire mais c'était trop tentant.

Kojiro fronça les sourcils : Quoi ?

Sanae : T'as vu la tête que cette Elise a faite ?

Kojiro : Oui et alors ?

Sanae : Tu l'as traitée de pétasse, de sale garce, de teigne et de sangsue… Elle avait une tête à faire fuir tout le monde !

Kojiro : C'est vrai.

Le tigre et la manager éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter à la grande surprise de Tarô et les autres joueurs qui venaient d'arriver. Ryo était pour la première fois seul dans son coin car il avait toujours une dent contre l'ancien capitaine de la Toho. Dès que ce fut le début des cours, Kojiro retrouva son air froid et distant ce qui dérouta Sanae. Du côté d'Elise et sa bande, elles n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elles venaient de se faire rembarrer par un mec !

Plus tard ce fut la pause déjeuner, Sanae alla avec les garçons à part Ryo à leur coin favori. Encore une fois de plus, ils firent face à Elise et sa bande qui n'avaient pas digéré l'affront.

Elise : **Nakazawa ! Par ta faute…**

Kojiro coupa furieux : **Encore toi ?! Vas-tu nous lâcher les baskets ?!**

Anna : Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on adresse…

Kojiro la coupa : **Je m'en fous !!! c'est vous qui ne semblez pas comprendre ce que je vous ai dit !!! Dans quelle langue faut-il vous le répéter ?! Vous êtes beaucoup trop superficielles !!! Mesdemoiselles-qui-se-croient-les-plus-belles-du-lycée ne vallez pas du tout Nakazawa !!!! Bande de sangsues !!!**

Les paroles du tigre étaient sèches et blessantes. Elise et son groupe prirent leurs jambes à leur cou au grand étonnement de toute l'équipe.

Teppei : C'est pas croyable ces pestes !

Mamoru : Vous avez vu leurs têtes ?

Yuzô : Oui. Quelle laideur !

Toute la bande éclata de rire tandis que Kojiro eut un petit sourire en coin réservé. Le tigre ne savait pas encore comment se comporter avec les autres à part avec Sanae. Etait-il en train de devenir ami avec elle ? Il n'en savait rien mais seul l'avenir lui dira. Sanae, elle, analysa discrètement les réactions de Kojiro car elle le savait refermé sur lui-même.

« Pourquoi met-il autant de réserve, de froideur et de distance ? Il n'était pas comme ça ce matin quand on a rigolé sur la réaction de ces pestes… » pensa Sanae.

Tarô, lui, était content que Kojiro s'intègre bien parmi eux même quand il mettait une certaine distance.

« Je suis soulagé pour Kojiro. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est Sanae… Je sais qu'elle aime Tsubasa mais ce dernier est parti au Brésil. », pensa Tarô.

Ce dernier correspondait avec Tsubasa qui ne parlait que de foot. Pas une seule fois que le jeune Ohzora n'avait parlé de ses sentiments envers Sanae, à croire qu'il n'avait que de l'amitié.

Ryo, dans son coin voyait cette complicité entre Kojiro et Sanae en train de naître ou était-il en train de devenir paranoïaque ? Pour lui, la manager Sanae-je-ne-vis-que-pour-Tsubasa-Ohzora-Nakazawa était infidèle. Il ne savait pas que son meilleur ami ne s'était jamais déclaré à la chef.

Le reste de l'équipe de foot ainsi que Yukari et Kumi furent soulagés de revoir le sourire de Sanae. Cependant Kumi se rappelait avoir eu une conversation avec Tsubasa avant qu'il ne parte au Brésil…

Flash Back :

Kumi : Tsubasa Sempai ! Je t'aime Tsubasa Sempai !

Tsubasa surpris : Quoi ?!

Kumi : … Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je suis dans cette école. Tu es complètement absorbé par le foot et je n'ai jamais voulu te gêner, en tant qu'une des responsables des supporters de l'équipe, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas t'avouer mon amour mais… Mais maintenant je peux. Je t'aime Tsubasa Sempai.

Tsubasa : Kumi-chan…

Kumi : Ce n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu en aime une autre… !

Tsubasa : Hein ?!

Kumi : Je t'en prie, réponds-moi franchement… Ton cœur appartient à une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsubasa : Non mais…

Kumi : Et Sanae Nakazawa ?

Tsubasa : C'est une grande amie mais je ne suis pas amoureux. S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi. Je suis désolé… Je ne partage pas tes sentiments non plus. Je n'ai pas la tête à ces histoires d'amour. Mon rêve n'est toujours pas concrétisé donc je ne mélange pas.

Fin de flash back

Pendant l'entraînement de foot, Ryo faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Kojiro ce qui exaspérait tous les autres joueurs ainsi que les managers. Pendant les 15 minutes de pause, Kumi et Yukari prirent le singe à part.

Yukari : Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu ridicule !

Ryo : Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Sanae est en train de tromper Tsubasa !

Kumi : Mais t'es vraiment paranoïaque ! C'est toi qui inventes que Tsubasa et Sanae sont en couple !

Yukari : Sanae l'aime peut être mais on ne sait rien des sentiments de Tsubasa envers Sanae.

La jeune fille laissa planté Ryo. Kumi ne disait rien et allait partir quand Ryo la retint.

Ryo : Tu nous caches quelque chose.

Kumi : Non.

Ryo : Dis-moi la vérité !

Kumi : C'est la vérité ! Je n'en sais rien !! Laisse tomber !!

Le macaque voyait bien que Kumi mente car elle avait parlé un peu trop vite. Il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Quant à Tarô, il devait avoir une explication avec Tsubasa sans tarder.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura : Mensonge ou ignorance ? C'est à suivre…

_**Chapitre 4 : La facette cachée de Kojiro**_

« J'en ai assez de l'animosité d'Ishizaki envers Kojiro. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'entraîner sérieusement pour le prochain championnat. Et puis, je suis inquiet pour Sanae car elle est différente depuis que Tsubasa est parti. Tout va mal en ce moment et il est temps que j'agisse pour que tout ça se cesse », pensa Tarô.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre discrètement Yukari, Kumi et Ryo pour écouter leur conversation discrètement. Il appela Ryo au moment de la reprise de l'entraînement ce qui soulagea Kumi de l'insistance qu'elle était en train de subir. L'entraînement ne se passa pas comme au temps de Tsubasa et le coach en avait assez que le macaque ne fasse que gâcher en cherchant des noises sans cesse à Kojiro. Sanae était si exaspérée de l'attitude de son ami d'enfance qu'elle voulut le faire immédiatement sortir mais elle ne le fit pas sans l'accord de l'entraîneur.

Kumi, elle, savait que Ryo se doutait de quelque chose mais elle avait promis de garder le secret. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne même si elle avait malgré tout des doutes des sentiments de Tsubasa envers Sanae.

« Tsubasa Sempai, m'aurais-tu menti alors que je t'ai demandé de me répondre franchement ? », pensa Kumi.

Lorsque l'entraînement footbalistique fut terminé, le coach retenait encore une fois de plus Ryo car il en avait vraiment assez que ce dernier fasse tout foirer.

Coach : C'est trop ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ces marquages à la culotte et ces tacles si dangereux car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Hyuga va se sentir mieux dans l'équipe.

Ryo : Mais Coach…

Coach : Non Ishizaki ! Tu ne faisais pas ça à Tsubasa Ohzora alors pourquoi c'est différent avec Hyuga ?!

Ryo : Il n'a…

Coach : Et cesse de dire qu'il n'a pas sa place dans l'équipe ! Il n'avait pas le choix de quitter la Toho. Mets-toi à sa place ! Et si pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu quittais le club ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Comment te sentirais-tu ailleurs ? Réfléchis Ishizaki car si demain tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire, tu resteras sur le banc de touche jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Sur ce le coach quitta le terrain. Ryo fulminait mais il refusait d'entendre raison. Pour lui, la place revenait de droit à Tsubasa même s'il n'était pas là pour se défendre donc Kojiro devrait retourner à la Toho. Sanae avait tout entendu mais elle n'était cette fois-ci pas intervenue car elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer encore avec Ryo. Les autres joueurs venaient de terminer de prendre leur douche mais beaucoup n'était pas content de leur journée sportive à cause de Ryo.

Mamoru : Imaginez qu'Ishizaki joue comme ça pendant le championnat contre notre camp… Il avantagerait l'autre camp…

Teppei : Ce serait la catastrophe !

Yuzô : Et ce serait aussi la fin de la Nankatsu !

Hajime : C'est fatiguant à la longue !

Tarô : Hé les gars ! C'est Kojiro qui est le souffre-douleur d'Ishizaki en ce moment…

Tous sauf Kojiro et Tarô : On le sait.

Kojiro : Il me cherche tout le temps et alors ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ! Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici !

Yuzô : Mais si t'es le bienvenu !

Hajime : Ishizaki ne fait pas ce coup là à Tsubasa.

Mamoru : C'est normal ils sont amis.

Tarô : Ce n'est pas une raison. Il devait faire un effort d'accueillir correctement Kojiro.

Kojiro : Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?

Tous sauf Tarô et Kojiro : Mais rien ! On ne sait même pas comment faire changer d'avis notre « Monsieur abnégation » !

« Non pas rien, Kojiro. Je ferai appel à Tsubasa… », pensa l'artiste des terrains.

Au moment où Ryo entra dans le vestiaire, tout le monde en sortit pour rentrer chez eux sans lui adresser la parole. Personne ne lui pardonnait de l'enfer qu'ils avaient subi sur le terrain de foot. Tarô rentra avec Sanae et Kojiro car ils avaient quasiment le même chemin. Le tigre marmonna sans cesse dans sa barbe quand soudain il ne put s'empêcher de le dire tout haut.

Kojiro : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prend à Ishizaki de me chercher sans cesse ?! Je n'ai aucun répit !

Tarô : Tsubasa.

Kojiro : Hein ?

Le tigre se rendit compte qu'il avait dit clairement ce qu'il marmonnait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne parlaient que de Tsubasa, à croire qu'ils étaient tous amoureux de ce génie du foot. Kojiro en avait assez d'entendre parler de celui qui était maintenant parti au Brésil. Quant à Sanae, elle eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait en secret. Cependant elle ignorait toujours les sentiments de Tsubasa envers elle.

Sanae : Hyuga, je t'ai déjà expliqué ce matin la raison du mauvais comportement d'Ishizaki.

Kojiro soupira : Mais pourquoi revient-on toujours à Tsubasa ? J'aimerai souffler un peu car ce n'est pas facile pour moi de changer du jour au lendemain de camp…

Tarô : On le sait.

Sanae : Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on gagnera le prochain championnat régional.

Tarô : Tout à fait, je vais régler ce problème le plus tôt possible. De toute façon, je dois écrire à Tsubasa pour diverses raisons.

Sanae : Merci Tarô. Ce sera une chose faite.

Tarô : Courage Kojiro. Je vous quitte maintenant.

Le jeune artiste des terrains était arrivé à un tournant de la rue qui menait chez Sanae et Kojiro. Il laissa ses deux amis continuer le leur.

Kojiro marmonna : Tsubasa… Tsubasa… Toujours Tsubasa… Ça m'énerve !

Sanae était amusée : Je t'ai entendu.

Kojiro rougit : Désolé.

Sanae sourit : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras bientôt libéré du mauvais traitement de Ryo Ishizaki grâce à Tarô.

Kojiro : Pfff ! Nan, grâce à Tsubasa par l'intermédiaire de Misaki. Dis, tu fais exprès de ne pas prononcer ce que tu penses réellement à l'instant ?

Sanae : Oui.

Le tigre comprit alors que Sanae lui épargnait d'entendre toujours le nom du génie du foot, parti au Brésil, pour qu'il se sente bien dans sa nouvelle ville. Il en fut très reconnaissant envers la manager. Sanae était heureuse de voir Kojiro émettre un petit sourire au coin et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la maison d'Hyuga, Sanae constata qu'il y avait trois enfants qui jouaient au foot. En fait, les garçons tapaient dans le ballon tandis que la fille les encourageait. Sanae se demanda qui étaient ces enfants mais elle n'osa pas demander à Kojiro. Soudain l'un des trois bambins vit le tigre et s'arrêta de jouer ce qui fit retourner les deux autres. Tous les trois sautèrent dans les jambes de leur grand frère en l'appelant « Oni-chan ». Sanae comprit alors qu'il s'agissait des frères et la sœur de Kojiro.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là car Sanae découvrit alors une nouvelle facette de Kojiro avec étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas de le trouver si doux, si attentionné, si affectueux et surtout avec un sourire éclatant et si sincère alors qu'elle l'avait connu si agressif et inaccessible. Elle en fut si émue jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et elle était comblée d'être la première personne qui percerait la carapace du tigre. Elle sut aussi les prénoms de ces chérubins en entendant Kojiro les prononcer : Takeru, Naoko et Masaru.

Takeru remarqua Sanae et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui en firent autant.

Takeru : Grand frère, c'est une amie à toi ?

Kojiro : On peut dire ça…

Naoko : Son nom ?

Kojiro gêné : Mais… Heu…

Sanae intervient : Sanae Nakazawa.

Masaru : Tu joues avec nous ?

Kojiro : Pas ce soir, Masaru

Masaru : Mais grand frère…

Kojiro : Non il est tard.

Naoko : T'es pas drôle !

Kojiro : Naoko…

Takeru : Allez !!!

Kojiro : Non demain il y a école !

Sanae vint à la rescousse de Kojiro : Il a raison pour ce soir mais je serai partante pour un dimanche. Je jouerai avec vous.

Takeru, Naoko et Masaru : Youpi !

Kojiro ne pouvait pas refuser catégoriquement que Sanae ne vienne pas jouer avec ses deux frères et sa sœur juste parce qu'il était jaloux de l'affection que les trois petits portaient à sa manager dès leur première rencontre. Il avait l'impression de ne plus passer en premier dans le cœur de ces chérubins. Il ne devait cependant pas oublier qu'il avait une reconnaissance envers elle.

Et puis, il savait parfaitement qu'elle venait de découvrir ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde. Il aurait aimé de ne jamais lui montrer sa face cachée mais c'était trop tard. Au moins elle ne penserait plus jamais de mal de lui.

Alors que Takeru, Naoko et Masaru rentrèrent dans la maison, Kojiro se tourna vers Sanae.

Kojiro : T'es pas obligée…

Sanae : Je sais mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de jouer avec tes frères et ta sœur, Hyuga. Ils sont vraiment gentils. Bon je rentre.

Kojiro : Nakazawa !

Sanae : Oui ?

Kojiro : Merci pour eux.

Sanae sourit : De rien, Hyuga.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle toute retournée à cause de Kojiro aux deux visages.


	5. Chapter 5

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

City Hunter

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	6. Chapter 6

Nouvelles pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après mon abandon pour mes fics listées ci-dessous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Actarusvenusia001 va continuer les fics à sa façon**

Sur uniquement :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

**Et sera publié sur le site : .it/**

**Attention !** : Il n'y aura pas de plagiat car je lui ai donné mon accord même si Actarusvenusia001 risque de modifier certains passages.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je rappelle que je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
